Rub a Dub Dub Three Men in Love
by Rumluv
Summary: A sequel to At World's End, if certain events had taken place. A pirate story of revenge, adventure, comedy, and above all...love. Love is a fickle, but when it has you. It can be one of the most dangerous forms of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Rub a dub dub three men in love**

**Chapter 1  
What goes around comes around**

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon marking the end of another day, and the deserted tropical island, peaceful as it was, remained silently tamed by the waves surrounding it. Just off the coast, sat a little cottage close enough to the beach you could almost touch it from the shallows. The setting of the island was allusively stunning and peaceful, except for one coastal ornament rocking gently on the waves. Docked in a small cove off the main peninsula, stood The Flying Dutchman.  
Standing outside the cottage with her arms wrapped around a bucket of water, was Elizabeth Swann, as dainty and fragile as ever.  
Stopping her chore she paused, staring out into the sunset.  
Will Turner, handsome and unchanged by time, walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled and turned around.

"I was thinking of all the adventures that led us here" She said reflecting back on everything they'd been through.

"We have had plenty, haven't we?" He replied, laughing nervously.

Elizabeth chuckled, noticing that Will had on his "I'm so darn sexy" shirt and kissed him. As her lips parted with his, she noticed that he also had on his "Into the woods" pants to compliment his shirt.

Will smiled, parting from Elizabeth.

"Where are you going?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm going to go get some clean water from the waterfall." He replied.  
"I'll be back before sunset."

She nodded.

"Alright, but be careful...!" She told him.

Will kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, disappearing into the trees and leaving her alone. Every time she watched him walk away, she got chill bumps, and was reminded of painful memories in her past.  
Shaking it off, Elizabeth turned away, and started tending to her garden.

Twilight was starting to set in as she watered the last of her hibiscuses, when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a handkerchief. Dropping her watering can she grabbed her attacker by the arms, struggling to break their grip, but it was no use. Falling hostage to the strange chemical on the handkerchief, Elizabeth's senses shut down, until finally she fainted.

Still groggy from passing out, Elizabeth slowly began to wake up, and found herself on the ground of a small room. With only a small desk and a chair facing the wall as decoration, the room felt enclosed and made her claustrophobic. Elizabeth got to her feet and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Frantically, she pounded on the door with her fists yelling, "Let me out!" Suddenly, a tune of some sort caught her ear and she stopped.

"A pretty young damsel I chanced for to meet..."  
Elizabeth finishes the song, "Give me some time to blow the man down!"  
The voice was coming from inside the room. Elizabeth's eyes darted back and forth, but nobody was there.  
Suddenly, the chair on the far side of the room turned around, where a short man wearing a white wig sat smugly in his seat.  
"You can pound all you want but you're not getting out of here." He told her, his voice cold as ice.  
"Why did you kidnap me?! Who are you!?" She demanded.

"I will answer your questions in the order that they were asked. You were taken by force for the murder of Lord Cutler Beckett, do you remember him?" He asked her.

Elizabeth, stunned to hear that foul name mentioned again in the open, nodded.

"Yes, and his death was more than justified."

"I'm sure it was Miss. Swann. Or is it Turner now...?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at the man, and frowned.  
"Cutler Beckett's death was caused by his own corruption and undoing! There is nothing more to be said about it." She told him; her eyes drilling a hole into his.

"Unfortunately that isn't the case, Miss Turner. You will help us find your accomplices: Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa and a William Turner. I must say, I half expected to capture William Turner with you at the cottage..."

Elizabeth looked down and replied coolly," I haven't heard from any of them in 3 years."

"So it would seem...! No matter! I'm sure once word gets around of your capture, Mr. Turner will undoubtedly come to your rescue. As for the others, I've gotten word that they're in pursuit of the hidden treasure of Bartholomew."

Still immensely baffled by everything that was taking place, Elizabeth shook her head in confusion.  
"Who are you?!"

"Oh yes, my apologies miss, I am Lord Christopher Beckett and YOU murdered my brother!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Will didn't have to serve the 10 yrs like in At World's End.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2**

**A Sticky Situation**

(In the Jungle the mighty Jungle.)

Jack Sparrow stood silently in his place, the jungle's brush and trees stretching as far as the eye could see. Acting perfectly content, Jack takes a bite from a green apple; the juice slowly running down the side of his face. Suddenly, Jack notices that he's surrounded by pirates, and almost forgets that he's sinking slowly into the sand beneath him.

Barbossa comes forward and starts laughing at Jack's misery. Jack, annoyed, throws him the apple and hits Barbossa in the head.

"Not laughing now, eh mate?" Jack said, the juice still oozing from the corners of his mouth.

Annoyed, Barbossa rubs his head with his sexy hand, and Gibbs comes forward almost disgusted at the sight.

"Mother of love Jack! You're sinking!" He said looking at the sand surrounding Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said interrupting him.

"Yes, captain?"

"Throw me another apple!"

Gibbs searched the area, and returned with another green apple. Carefully measuring the distance, Gibbs threw him the fruit. Upon catching it, Jack then hurled said apple straight at Gibbs' head. Rubbing his temple, Gibbs walked away, taking with him his "sailor's mouth".

Barbossa smiled, "Well, Jack, we be leaving you now. Hope ya' don't mind us taking the Pearl! "

Jack fidgeted around, annoyed by his words.

"Jack, Jack, Jack now don't let this drag you down...!"

Barbossa laughed, taking a bite from his green apple.

At this point, Jack was knee high in sand, unable to move anything from the waist down. Taking one last look at the pathetic sight, Barbossa walked away, taking his men with him.

Lagging behind was Gibbs, who stood looking at his Captain.

"Captain, what are your orders?"

Jack pulled and tugged at his legs, trying desperately to move.

"Watch over my ship. I don't want that god forsaken monkey messing it!"

"But Captain, the monkey stays in the captain's quarters most of the time. It won't do much harm!"

"I was referring to Barbossa!" Jack said pointing to behind Gibbs.

Gibbs laughed, but stopped at the sight of Barbossa standing beside him.

"Come now, I don't want ya helping Jack escape this time."

Barbossa grabbed Gibbs by the arm and pushed him away, leaving Jack knee high in sand slowly sinking to his death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Pretend like Jack got the Pearl at the end of AWE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Man of size**

(In Beckett's Office.)

Elizabeth was in a state of shock after discovering that the miniature sex god standing in front her was non other than Cutler Beckett's brother. She stood there frozen and unable to move, staring down at the man in front of her.

Shaking her head she replied, "I was unaware Cutler Beckett had a brother."

"I would have been there in that ship by my brother's side when you and those criminals killed him, but I had other things to attend to at the moment. Looking back, I'm glad I wasn't there. Now I have the opportunity to avenge my brother's death and see every single one of you pay." Beckett responded, his cold voice like a fungus she wanted to cleanse from her ears.

Elizabeth just smiled. "I should have known you were related to Beckett. Men of your size, or should I say lack of--have the same foul smell."

Beckett's eyes narrowed, and he glared (up) at Elizabeth.

"Say what you will Miss, but you WILL help us capture Sparrow, Barbossa, and Turner."

Beckett raised his voice and called for one of the guards stationed outside the door.

"Take her to her cell." Beckett commanded, flipping his hand towards the door.

"Yes Sir." The guard replied, grabbing Elizabeth's hands and clapping them in irons.

Beckett and Elizabeth stared each other down until she disappeared from the room, defenseless.

"Has a James Norrington been contacted?" Beckett asked another guard curiously.

The guard nodded. "Yes Sir, he's on his way now"

"Good. Take him directly to Miss Swann once he arrives."

Just as the guard was about to leave the room, Beckett stopped him.

"Yes Sir? Is there something else?"

"Has it been located?" Beckett asked seriously.

"I've gotten word that it has. They should arrive in a day, sir."

Beckett's lips curved, forming an sly grin that overshadowed all else.

"Splendid."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Pretend Norrington didn't die in the third movie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Daft in Mud**

Jack stood firmly in his place, the jungle around him unchanged. Unfortunately, the one problem with that meant that Jack was still in quicksand. Sinking. FAST. Now up to his manly chest that could attract any girl from a 50 foot radius with only a single peek at his pecs, Jack stood sifting through the sand with his hands, the prospects of escaping looking rather grim. Glancing around at some tree branches above him he reached, trying desperately to make his arms grow. When that small glimmer of hope faded, he let out a long, exasperated sigh, realizing that perhaps he might not persuade, trick, or escape his way out of trouble this time.  
Slowly the sun began to set, and with the looming darkness came an increase in shadows. Nervously, Jack squinted, trying to decide whether or not the shadow he saw was of an eel or a tree branch. Shaking it off, he banged against his head with his hand, knowing for sure that what he saw couldn't be right.  
Suddenly, leaves fell from the tree above and down into the sinking sand beside him. Jack looked around frantically trying to find what it was, but the only noise to be heard was himself. Scratching his nose, he looked to the left, then to the right, very suspicious of his surroundings.

"'Ello...? Anyone out there...? If I ever see that no good pirate, I swear on pain of death I will shoot him again! This time of course making sure that he doesn't come back. Yes, shoot him. BANG."

Laughing manically to himself, Jack takes out an imaginary gun and fires the gun out into the open; swinging his hand back and forth vigorously.

Out of nowhere, a squirrel comes hopping through the trees, nibbling on his nut, and minding his own business. Frolicking too and fro he went, until finally he stopped just a few yards from Jack.

Jack stops his "shooting" and eyes the squirrel, quietly pretending to sneak up on his enemy (but of course, going nowhere). Glaring at the squirrel, Jack pretends to cock his gun, then at the top of his lungs screams, "BANG! BANG! BANG!"  
Immensely satisfied with his kill (the squirrel, in reality, very much still alive...), Jack smiled, pretending to thank his audience, and all persons involved (dating back to his rum partners as a boy, and all the goats he wronged during his mixed up years...).

In the middle of his acceptance speech, he hears a surreal voice calling his name and echoing back to him... "Jaaaack...Jaack...Jaaack...!"

Returning to his senses (somewhat), Jack looks around confused.  
"Hello...? Who is it?"

"Jaaaack...Jaaack...is that you?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he pokes himself to make sure he's still alive.  
"Are you...are you my conscience?"

"Jaaaack...!?" The voice called again.  
The bushes across from him rustled a bit, and he quickly pulled out his "gun", ready to fire at will.  
"Go away!" He screamed defensively. "I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
"Jack?"  
A familiar face said appearing from behind the brush.  
"Eunuch?!" Jack replied; his nose flared and his head cocked.  
A familiar face indeed, and there he stood modestly, holding his bucket of fresh water.  
Will Turner looked at Jack, immensely confused at the sight of him buried in sand.  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" asked the befuddled (but very good looking) lad.  
"Just felt like having a mud bath." He said sarcastically.  
"Now help me out!"  
Will, who was still confused by the situation, nodded reluctantly, visually feeling out his surroundings. His eyes darted around, and he searched the area looking for a tree branch or stick to get the flamboyant Jack out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Will ran from the scene, returning seconds later with a tiny bendable stick.  
Jack took one look at the sorry excuse for a rescue apparatus and glared at Will; his eyes almost screaming "no way José!"  
"That won't do, Whelp! I need a bigger stick..." Jack said glancing over the area. "Like that one over there!" Will turned to look at the long, thick stick Jack was pointing to.  
Will nodded, hastily running to the stick (which might has well have been a log...) and struggled to pick it up. Dragging it over to the edge of the quicksand Will dropped it, trying to decide a strategy that was best.  
Jack, trying his best to remain patient, just waved his hands frenziedly urging Will to pick up the pace.

"Well?! Hurry up!" Jack demanded. "The squirrel was moving faster than you!"

Will shimmied the long stick across the gound until it was teetering above the surface of the quicksand, then grunted, annoyed.

"Well you're being a BIG help!"

Jack rolled his eyes and motioned him to continue.  
"Just a bit farther!" Jack told him.  
Will pushed the massive stick a smidgen closer, and Jack grabbed hold of it using the little movement his current position allowed. With the quicksand now up to his chin, Jack held on to the stick, blowing at the sand like fire as it crept up towards his mouth.  
"Hold on!" Will said.  
Carefully, Will straddled the stick and started pulling it towards him, Jack slowly rising from underneath the sand.

Suddenly, a small "cracking" noise started coming from the stick, and Jack scrambled trying to crawl out of the gravitating sand; the middle of the stick starting to split in two. Will pulled on his end, and Jack scurried on his, until finally the two met in the middle, nearly touching each other's beautiful soft angel faces that you just want lick.

Disgusted and embarrassed, they separated; Jack completely covered in the goop from the muddy sand.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Will piped up.

"So HOW did you stuck in quicksand?" He asked.  
Jack shook his head, angry chills running down his spine.  
"That bloody pirate, Barbossa made me stand there until I was knee high in quicksand and couldn't move."  
"So, I take it he took the Pearl?" Will replied.  
Jack not wanting to answer that question, cleverly decided to change the conversation.  
"So tell me, lad, how is it that I found you here in the middle of a deserted island?"  
"I live here, Jack. Elizabeth and I made this island our home."  
Jack nodded, flicking a chunk of mud off of his shoulder.  
"Ah... so no more pirate ways for you two, eh?"  
"We're happy Jack. I have to leave you now, I promised to get back before sunset."  
Jack clapped his hands together and took the lead.  
"Alright then, let's go!"  
Without an invitation, Jack followed Will all the way back to the cottage.  
By the time they arrived, dusk had long since set in, and the early stages of nightfall was upon them. Will entered the cottage, sitting the bucket of water on the kitchen table. Following closely behind was Jack, who walked through the door and immediately began discreetly looking for something to steal.  
Will walked into the bedroom and started to explain his whereabouts to his wife.  
"Sorry I'm late, I ran into some..." His voice trailed off and silence followed.  
Fully expecting Elizabeth to be there waiting, he glanced up, the room completely empty.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

**Missing love**

Will searched the room, but Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Leaving the room he ran outside yelling her name, but no answer. Jack, who didn't seem to care, was still inside the cottage looking for rum.

For several minutes Will stood outside, screaming her name so loud the whole world could hear. Pausing, he looked down at the ground in front of him. Leading from the front door step to the water were several sets of footprints; entirely too many for him to make out. Glancing off to his right, he notices the bucket of water Elizabeth had in her arms, on the ground empty.

Will stood there a moment trying to process everything that was going on, then ran inside and approached Jack.  
"We must find Elizabeth!...We must save her!" He said banging his hand on the table next to him.

Jack looked at Will and nodded indulgently.  
"And where do you suppose we look?"

"I don't know anywhere...everywhere!" He replied; obviously ready to go at that very moment.

Jack let out a sigh.  
"Whelp, if we don't know where to find said damsel in distress... we wont find her very much alive, savvy?"

Will, determined not to take "no" for an answer, quickly thought up a solution.  
"Your compass...! It can lead us to her!" He said trying to sound convincing.

Jack acknowledged his question and bobbed his head in agreement.  
"Aye, my compass can lead us to her..."

"Well, where is it?" Will asked him, looking down at Jack's effects.

"Through some unfortunate series of past events, that are entirely not my fault--Barbossa got a hold of my compass. Unless you know where to find him, I suggest we wait till morning to go find your bonny lass, aye?"

Will glared at Jack dissatisfied. He obviously didn't want to wait until morning. He wanted to go find her NOW. Oblivious to all matters of reasoning, Will walked to the bedroom to get his things together for the coming voyage. Jack, annoyed by Will's stubbornness, ignored him and continued his search for rum.  
"Aha!"  
Jack, who finally found a bottle in a cabinet, took the cork in his mouth and ripped it off, spitting it out. Suddenly, Will made his way back into the room and Jack scrambled around, finally hiding the rum behind his back.

Jack squeezed the bottle in his hand, then looked at Will. It was time for him to make a super duper hard decision: Drink the rum entirely, or bonk Will over the head with it to prevent him from leaving. Jack, contemplating both ideas, finally reached a decision. Taking the bottle from behind his back, he looked it over as if he was visually seducing a lover.

"Sorry, luv..." He whispered to it quietly.

"What was that Jack?" Will asked turning to him.

Taking one bittersweet sip, Jack banged the bottle over Will's head, sending Will falling to the ground with a "thud." Will lay there like fresh road kill, and Jack just starred, more concerned about the rum being gone than Will being unconscious. 


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Chapter 6  
A Caged Bird**

Elizabeth sat huddled in the corner of her jail cell, avoiding the two rough looking pirates on the other side at all costs. Gazing around the stuffy room she noticed only a single soldier guarding the cell, and he didn't seem to be paying much attention, either. Suddenly, footsteps echoed from the stairwell, and as she glanced up, her eyes froze in surprise. It was Norrington. Coming down the stairs, Norrington looked mighty fine, but the dull looking soldier with him looked like he had been slapped with an ugly stick. The guard keeping watch outside the cell suddenly straightened up authoritatively, and stopped them.

"Nobody can come down here." He told them.

The soldier accompanying Norrington leaned into the guard.  
"It's okay." He whispered.  
"Beckett ordered him to come here immediately."

The guard, choosing his battles wisely, let him pass.  
Norrington took one look at Elizabeth and hurried to her side.  
"Elizabeth!" He told her gripping the bars of the cell.

Elizabeth, more than relieved to see a familiar face, rushed over to him filled with joy.  
"James! What are you doing here?" She asked.

He sighed, his serious demeanor obviously flustered.  
"I got word that you were captured."

"Yes...Beckett's brother is out to avenge his brother's death."

Norrington, sad to see her behind bars, tried to lift her spirits.  
"I'll go talk to him; right now! I can make a bargain."

Elizabeth shook her head in objection.  
"No! you can't! You've finally gained back the power that you lost by helping Jack escape...I can't...! I won't let you lose it again to save me."

As much as it pained him to hear it, he knew the words she spoke were of truth. He sighed, then looked into her eyes; sorrow reflecting from his.  
"I must do something! I can't leave you to die." He told her, cupping Elizabeth's hands in his.  
"I still care for you, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth looked down embarrassed and pulled her hands away, saddened that she didn't share the same feelings.  
"James..I..."

"I know you have never cared for me in that way." He said interrupting her. "But please tell me, how can I help?"

Elizabeth paused, but knew immediately what she was going to say.  
"Find Will...! Tell him I'm fine and not to come looking for me!"

He shook his head.  
"But why?"

"If Beckett finds him, he won't even live to see the gallows. Please, do this for me..." She begged him.

The worry and devotion in her voice for Will stung at Norrington's heart, but he nodded; knowing all he could do was accept it.

Elizabeth quickly explained to Norrington how to find Will, and he parted, promising her he would do as she asked.

But Norrington wasn't going to leave her to her fate. He wasn't going to stand around and let something bad happen just because he had regained a power among certain people. Instead of going immediately to find Will, he walked in the other direction, and headed straight to Beckett's office.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7  
Unexpected Guest**

Beckett remained in his office, sitting in his overly huge-ish chair, (compensating for something else perhaps...?). His mind swirled with ideas on where the treasure of Bartholomew could be located, and he kept glancing at the large map on the desk in front of him hoping to discover something new each time.  
Suddenly, a soldier knocked on his door.  
"Come in," Beckett said waving him in.

"Sir, they've arrived." The soldier told him.

Beckett smiled contently.  
"Excellent bring him in. Oh--and take the others to holding with Miss Swann. They'll provide excellent company."

The soldier nodded his head and left the room. When he returned, he brought with him someone chained at his hands and feet--somebody Beckett didn't expect to see.  
Beckett signaled for the soldier to leave them alone, and he exited the room taking the prisoners to their jail cell.  
"You're not Jack Sparrow." Beckett said confusedly.

"So this be but a misunderstanding. It be best if I leave so you can locate that Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said showing Beckett his cuffed wrists, and smiling.

"Ah, so you must be Hector Barbossa...I was expecting Sparrow but you will do just fine. I am need of your services."

"And what services would that be, I wonder." Barbossa replied almost annoyed.  
Meanwhile, Norrington approached Beckett's office (which was currently unguarded), and stopped at the door. Keeping as quiet as possible, he listened to Beckett and the pirate (who he didn't yet know the identity of) having a conversation about Jack Sparrow.

"I'm looking for the treasure of Bartholomew. I got word that Jack Sparrow was in search for it." Beckett told him.

"What do ye want with that pirate?" Barbossa replied, keeping mum on the subject.

"That is for me to know...now where can I find it?" Beckett said peering into Barbossa's eyes seriously.

Barbossa sighed; amazed at the man's ignorance.  
"The location of the treasure is not hard to find but the treasure itself is hidden so that no pirate can find it."

Beckett shook his head.  
"I don't wish to find the treasure...I just need the location of it."

"Well it seems ye don't know where or ye wouldn't be asking me. I'll make a deal with you. Return the Black Pearl to me, make me Commodore Barbossa, and you'll get your location. Have we got a deal?"

Beckett drew his hands together and glared at Barbossa, his devilish eyes piercing.  
"Your bargain is high pirate, but we have an accord. We'll set sail at once."

Upon hearing this, Norrington left immediately to go tell Will, his confusion mounting, but his sense of resolve sure.

When the solider returned from taking the prisoners to their cell, Beckett ordered him to unchain Barbossa. As the chains fell from his wrists, Barbossa grinned. Yes, he had made an accord with Beckett to help find the treasure, but he had conveniently failed to mention to Beckett that Jack was left sinking in quicksand without his compass... 


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Chapter 8  
Familiar Faces**

Just a few hours earlier, Elizabeth would never have guessed she would be sharing a jail cell with Barbossa's crew, and yet there they were; every smelly, unwashed pirate she could remember. In the bunch was Mr.Gibbs, who was rather surprised to see Elizabeth there in the first place.  
"So I guess this means Jack's been captured too?" Elizabeth said; the question more rhetorical than it was meant to be answered.  
Gibbs smiled, and shook his head.  
"Nay! It's Barbossa that's been captured...!"  
Elizabeth scrunched her nose up and approached Gibbs, confusion written all over her face.  
"Barbossa? Then where would that leave Jack!?"  
Knowing he'd have to explain it to her one way or another, Gibbs sighed, and fiddled with the hairs on his chin.  
"Another betrayal by that Barbossa. Jack was left on an island, sinking away in quicksand. Poor devil should have seen it coming."  
Elizabeth, who was surprised that Gibbs wasn't more worried, stared at him peculiarly as he laughed.  
"This be my boy Jack we're talking about! He'll find a way out. Mark my words."  
Meanwhile, Pintel and Ragetti stood quietly in the back of the jail cell, huddled together between two bigger looking pirates, looking rather intimidated.  
Pintel looked at Ragetti curiously.  
"You think Jack escaped again?" He asked.  
Ragetti shook his head and smiled slyly.  
"I don't see how he could...!"  
Pintel nodded in agreement.  
"Aye, no sea turtles in quicksand..."  
Ragetti laughed.  
"No dog with keys either!"  
Suddenly, Ragetti and Pintel looked at each other questionably.  
"You don't think the dog is HERE, do ya?" Pintel asked.  
The two of them hurried to the front of the jail cell, glancing around and whistling for the dog with the keys, hoping they'd get lucky. Gibbs and Elizabeth just stared at them as if they'd lost their minds.

Everyone froze at the sound of footsteps echoing from the stairwell, and six soldiers appeared taking Elizabeth and Barbossa's crew to Beckett's ship. Slowly but surely Elizabeth was easing farther away from Will, and closer to the Treasure of Batholomew.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter 9  
The Great Awakening**

Now that Beckett knew the location of the Treasure of Bartholomew, he was determined to let everyone know it. Off to sea he went, taking with him a hostile Elizabeth, Barbossa and company.

Back at the cottage, Will woke up from being unconscious with an enormous headache. Dazed and confused, he found himself sleeping next to the last person on earth he'd expect to wake up to---JACK. Will couldn't remember much but when he rubbed his head and felt the large bump, he remembered it all.  
"JACK!" He yelled, jumping up to his feet.  
Jack woke up cringing at the shrill sound of Will's scream.  
"No need to shout, I'm bloody right next to you...!" He told him annoyed.  
Will's nostrils flared with anger.  
"You hit me!"  
"Oh hush, you left me no choice. Now that you're awake we can go to Tortuga." Jack stretched and slowly got up, scratching and shaking himself all over to wake up.  
"Tortuga?" Will asked, still rubbing his gorgeous looking head.  
"Aye, Tortuga! I need rum..."  
"RUM?!" Will protested.  
Jack closed his eyes and winced.  
"Still right here next to you, mate..!"  
"Rum!? Elizabeth is missing and you're thinking about rum?!"  
Jack sighed, and approached Will, careful not to set him off anymore than he already had.  
"Whelp...I don't care if I was the one missing! Rum always comes first, savvy? Now if my memory doesn't lie--and I can assure you it almost never does--you don't know where she is located. Word travels faster than even the Pearl, and someone is bound to know where to find your bonnie lass."  
Will stood there for a minute, trying to think past his immediate reaction which would be to attack Jack and choke him until he suffocated. Once the logical side of his thoughts returned, he looked at Jack skeptically.  
"Tortuga then?"  
Jack smiled and nodded his head.  
"Tortuga!"

Once Will and Jack gathered everything they needed in order to set sail, Will opened the door to find someone unexpected standing on the front step.  
Jack appeared from behind Will and starred at the visitor curiously.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Jack asked him annoyed.  
Norrington looked at him unsurprised.   
"Are you not going to invite me in...?" Norrington said glancing at the two gorgeous, sexiness coming out of their faces, gawking men.  
Reluctantly, Will and Jack let him pass inside, both a bit upset. This would mean a delay to Tortuga, and an even longer delay for more rum... 


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Chapter 10  
Three men in love**

Norrington entered the room, and glanced around. Staying as far away as possible was Jack, who was extremely suspicious of his presence (keeping "suspicious" behind Will might I add...).  
"What are YOU doing here, mate?" Jack half-yelled from across the room to Norrington.  
Norrington, looking regal and sexified, answered quickly.  
"Elizabeth asked me to come..."  
Will, at the mere mention of her name, jumped in.  
"Elizabeth?! You've seen here? Where is she?!"  
Jack nodded in acknowledgment to his statement.  
"Ah...not a happy marriage, eh?" He said whispering into Will's ear.  
Will frowned, and ignored Jack's comment on the matter.  
Taking his time, Norrington walked to the kitchen and sat down on a chair and sighed.  
"As I was saying, Elizabeth asked me to come. She wanted me to tell you, Will, not to go looking for her. She says she's fine; however, I must break my promise that I made to her."  
Will crossed the room and sat down in the chair across from Norrington, while Jack decided instead to ease closer at his own pace.  
"Beckett captured her." Norrington said breaking the silence.  
"Beckett??" Jack and Will said simultaneously with surprised looks on their angel faces.  
"Yes. Lord Christopher Beckett. He's searching for every pirate that participated in the killing of his brother. He received word that Jack was on his way to find the treasure of Bartholomew so that is where he is going."  
Upon hearing this, Will immediately knew what he wanted to do, and who he needed information from in order to do it. Rising from his chair, he turned to Jack.  
"Jack where is the treasure?? We must go at once!"  
Jack shrugged.  
"No Tortuga?" He replied with his cute puppy eyes.  
"No, Jack! We have to go now or we'll never catch up."  
After talking it over, Will suggested that they use the Flying Dutchman since it was known for it's speed. Norrington agreed entirely, but only if they were allowed to take his crew (since Will lacked one). Following some "persuasion", Jack finally showed them the location of the treasure on the map he had acquired, and they looked over it once or twice to familiarize themselves with the details. Once they grabbed their supplies and were as prepared as they felt they could be, they left the cottage and headed out onto the open sea.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

How The Flying Dutchman maneuvers at sea is identical to how a warrior fights in battle; it is cunning, swift, and near invincible. With the wind on their side, the only worldly thing capable of stopping them was mother nature, and their greatest enemy of all: Themselves.  
With the past plaguing their current views of one another, Will, Norrington and Jack continued to remain extremely cautious when around each other. Being on a ship where your boundaries are defined, you can imagine how difficult this was.  
During a moment of silence (which was becoming a matter of routine already on the voyage...), Norrington approached Will out on the deck, unsure of how to say what he was thinking without sounding awkward.  
"Is she happy?" He finally blurted out; his look that of a pained concern.  
Uneasy, Will starred at Norrington, surprised by his unexpected question.  
"Yes she is.." He replied genuinely honest.  
Nodding, Norrington smiled sadly.  
"Good."  
"She CAN'T be happy...!" Jack interrupted.  
Strutting in his usual drunken state, he crossed the deck and joined them.  
"And why do you say that?" Will asked him defensively.  
"Nobody can be happy living with a whelp. The girl needs freedom." He replied looking into Will's eyes seriously.  
"What she needs is protection!" Norrington said butting in.  
"Something you didn't give her..."  
Norrington turned to Will and glared at him; the ladder half of his comment clearly directed at Will.  
"Oh...? And who would be able to offer her protection...YOU? And what freedom would she get from you, Jack? Our lives do not concern either of you!"  
Humoring Will's remark, Jack nodded; but replied in disagreement.  
"She's a bird, William. A bird you have caged on some island. You can't convince me that being isolated somehow warrants freedom, mate." .  
Will felt his anger began to grow, and suddenly he become agitated and drew his sword to Jack.  
"Her state and wellbeing is none of your business!" Will told him.  
Feeling threatened, Jack yanked out his sword and pointed it at Will.  
"And yet here I am--out to rescue your bonny lass once again...! I have no problem leaving you all to your fate if that's what you desire!"  
Remaining quiet up until this point, Norrington reached for his cutlass and pointed it to Jack.  
"You're not going to betray us or it will be your head." He warned him.  
Naturally, Jack didn't take lightly to his unfriendly persuasion, and reacted by pulling out his gun and pointing it at Norrington.  
"It could be YOUR head right here, right now if you don't take that sword of yours away from my neck, savvy?"  
Ignoring his threat, Norrington clashed his sword against Jack's, sending the 3 alluring foxy men into a heated battle where every one was an enemy, and nobody was an ally.  
As the sweat dripped from their brows, they fought tirelessly; their swords clinking against one another as they made their way to the end of the deck. Catching his sword on Jack's shirt, Will tugged it free, leaving a hole in the fabric.  
"THAT's not very nice...!" Jack said charging forward at Will. Will backpedaled and found himself pinned between a mast and the blade of Jack's sword. Just when Will was about to be sliced and diced, Norrington intervened swiping at Jack, and forcing him away.  
Will jumped to his feet and ran over to the men disgusted.  
"Enough!! We can't continue fighting like this if we're to find Elizabeth! At least not in one piece...!"  
Norrington paused, keeping an eye on Jack.  
"Indeed..." He said lowering his sword.  
The only sword raised was Jack's, who was being stared down by Norringon and Will like hawks.  
"Oh alright, we'll find the girl first...!" Jack said putting away his sword and walking away. Frusterated, Norrington did the same, leaving Will standing alone by himself. Relieved, Will walked over to the railing and looked out over the sea; leaving him alone to his uneasy thoughts.  
At the opposite side of the ship was Jack, who stood at the bow analyzing every wave of the ocean as if it were hiding something. Suddenly, something small caught his eye in the far distance; the sun preventing him from seeing it clearly. Returning seconds later with his spyglass, he peered into the eyepiece looking out on the horizon, then folded it up; both surprise and relief overcoming him. "The Pearl..." 


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter 11  
The Bird's Treasure**

Jack was ecstatic to see the Black Pearl once again within his grasp, and Will was flat out amazed that Jack recognized the ship from such a distance.

"Are you sure that's the Pearl?" Will asked him.

Jack looked at him as if Will had just insulted him beyond repair.  
"Of course I'm sure...! I'd recognize it anywhere!"

"Alright..." Will told him backing off. After all, it wasn't worth the trouble. Will's sights were still fixed on the bigger picture: Finding Elizabeth.

Will went to the ship's wheel and steered the Dutchman towards the Pearl.  
From a distance, and much to their surprise, the Pearl seemed to be deserted. The men were still prepared to fight if necessary, and everyone had at least one sword to their name. But the closer they got to the Pearl, the more they started to notice and feel that something was wrong. The Pearl was abandoned at sea, swaying with the ocean's waves, with absolutely nobody around to watch over it. Will steered the Dutchman next to the Pearl, and his eyes grew wide with shock. There, all along the Pearl's starboard side, were cannon holes reaching from the bow of the ship to the stern.

After the ship made anchor, the crew worked to form a makeshift bridge using excess cargo, and boarded the Pearl. Carefully stepping foot onto the ship, Norrington ordered his men to search the brig for any stragglers, while he, Will, and Jack stayed on deck. Jack however, was hypnotized with something else. Vaguely listening to Norrington's orders, he kept his eyes fixed on the ship's wheel and slowly walked over to it. Once there, he started caressing over its wood with his gentle, dirty hands as if it were a full bottle of rum. Curious about the current situation, Will walked over.  
"Where could they have gone? They wouldn't leave the Pearl in the middle of the sea." Will said openly to himself.

Jack smiled.  
"Of course they wouldn't. Who would leave such a beauty? They captured them, I'm sure. "

Crossing the deck, Norrington approached them; easing into the conversation remembering that there was another man who was talking to Beckett in his office.  
"I did hear another man talking to Beckett. It might have been Barbossa."   
Norrington informed them.

Will and Jack looked at each other; the little pieces of the puzzle starting to come together.  
"Of course! That's how he found out the location of the treasure..." Will said.  
Jack just nodded his head; his hands still feeling over the grooves in the ships' wheel.

Norrington called all his men from below deck and ordered to move back to the Dutchman.  
"We must go if we are to catch up." He told them.

Will turned to Jack and motioned him to follow.  
"Let's go!"  
But Jack didn't move. He stood perfectly still, not the least bit willing to move from his place at the ship's wheel.  
"Jack...?" Will said once more.  
"William!" He said interrupting.   
"I'm not a man with many treasures..."  
"But you're a pirate! You've stolen so much..." Will replied almost unbelieving of what he had said.  
"Not that form of treasure, mate. My treasure is my freedom and a good bottle of rum. I can't leave one or the other. Not even for... her."  
There was a brief pause, and Will starred at Jack, unsurprised by his cold sense of selfishness. "  
I'm taking the Pearl while I can." Jack told him firmly.  
Will shook his head, obviously not up for Jack's games.  
"But Jack--!"  
Out of nowhere came Norrington, who very calmly reacted to the matter by adjusting his hat and motioning Will to settle his nerves.  
"Leave him...we can do this without him." Norrington told him casually.  
Hesitantly, Will nodded, and the two of them left Jack and returned to the Flying Dutchman.  
As they raised the anchors, Will turned back towards the Pearl; Jack sailing away with one treasure, and Norrington and Will off in search of another...! 


End file.
